theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Sarousch
Sarousch is the circus ringmaster, master thief and the main antagonist in The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. Info Physical Description Sarousch is shown to have a narrow face and blue eyes with pronounced eyebrows, weak body structure, and is actually fat and balding when he is not primped for the public. For most of the movie, he bears blue, long-sleeved clothing with purple stripes adjoining the blue on the sleeves, waist, and lower half, complete with a bright orange cape tied around his neck. He also forces himself to appear skinnier in public, by the use of a corset. Personality While Sarousch is not nearly as sadistic or as genocidal as Judge Claude Frollo, he is portrayed as extravagantly vain, cowardly, and impulsive, as shown when he decides to storm the Notre Dame Cathedral without appropriate forethought or logic (seeing as though Madellaine had been having second thoughts about her loyalty to Sarousch). He seems to have no problem with the idea of killing Quasimodo and hurting Zephyr, which makes him a bit of a sociopath. Sarousch does seem to be somewhat comedic, as shown for his strange affinity for diamond underwear and occasional joke. It is also implied that he only took her in and hid her from the authorities because he saw her as useful to him rather than out of any goodness in his heart. Story The Hunchback of Notre Dame II In the movie Sarousch is the owner of a traveling circus that comes to Paris, France. He tells his assistant Madeallaine to go and search in the Bell Tower and find out which bell is La Fidèle because it's the most famous bell ever and he wishes to steal it so he can become rich but when Madellaine returns from searching she tells him that she has met the bellringer Quasimodo and that she doesn't want to have any part of it but Sarousch reminds her that he took her in when she was a poor six-year-old orphan child instead of handing her over to Frollo and his guards when he caught her stealing from him, and she unwillingly agrees to help him. During the show Sarousch has his men steal jewelry and gold from the audience while they watch his performances. Sarousch then sends Madellaine once again to find out about La Fidèle to which she does by going out on a date with Quasimodo into the Church of Notre Dame. The next day Sarousch has Madellaine take Quasimodo for a walk while he and his men steal La Fidèle and he threatens to kill Quasimodo if Madellaine doesn't do what he says to which she does. Later on Phoebus comes to Sarousch's to investigate the missing jewelry and gold and finds one of them to which Sarousch lies and says that it was all Madellaine's fault because she was a thief since she was 6 to which Phoebus easily believes Sarousch and leaves to go find Madellaine. After Phoebus leaves Sarousch goes with his men to the Notre Dame Cathedral and finds La Fidèle and makes it disappear so they can steal it but unknown to Sarousch, Phoebus and Esmeralda's son Zephyr and pet goat Djali had followed them to the Cathedral and witnessed them steal the Bell and they secretly follow them onto Sarousch's boat underground. When Sarousch finds Zephyr and Djali he takes Zephyr hostage but Djali manages to escape and runs off to go and find Esmeralda, Phoebus, Quasimodo, and Madellaine. When Djali brings them to where Sarousch is Phoebus closes the gates to the entrance of the under bridge and orders Sarousch to give up but Sarousch shows Phoebus that he has Zephyr and threatens to hurt him if Phoebus doesn't let him pass safely. Phoebus opens the gate and allows Sarousch to pass safely but just as Sarousch is about to escape with Zephyr, Madellaine, with a little help from Quasimodo manages to stop him by using Madellaine's tightrope walking to which she swoops down and rescues Zephyr while Phoebus' guards arrest Sarousch and his men. As he's being arrested Sarousch tries to talk his way out of being arrest and says that he does birthday parties but this doesn't change the guards mind and they arrest Sarousch. What happens to Sarousch after he is arrested remains unknown. Though it could be possible he was imprisoned or executed. Against Sora's Team Even after his second defeat against Courtly and Kenshi, he was imprisoned in the Realm of Darkness.Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cowards Category:Magic Users Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Singing characters